Confession
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: The M!MC confesses something to Kota. Kota reacts accordingly. It's not what you think. Shounen ai. Don't like? Then don't click on this.


I don't own Gods Eater Burst, it belongs to Namco.

One-shot time. This has my other Male MC, Hisame Narukami. Just a little one-shot that I thought would be fun. This has a mention of shounen ai, so if the thought of two guys being in a relationship bothers you, there's a button called the back button to take you away from this fic. Basically, don't flame, capiche?

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Hisame winced at the volume of his best friend's voice and frantically tried to get him to calm down. Kota, meanwhile, was trying to form a coherent word as he did a fish-out-of-water impression. The beanie-wearing teen's brain was trying to comprehend what his red-headed leader had just confessed to him.

No. Freaking. Way.

This wasn't true, right? Hisame was just messing with him because he lost a bet with Gina again, right?(This was probably her doing, she always had the weirdest sense of humor.)

"Kota-"

"Ahahahah... haha... You're joking, right?"

"Kota-"

"I-I mean, because... well.. uh... there's no way that-"

"Listen-"

"Because there's no way that-"

"FUJIKI KOTA, YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN TO ME THIS INSTANT!" Hisame's one blue eye was ablaze with annoyance and frustration with his friend's ramblings. They had honestly hurt and Hisame was nervous enough as it was. Kota, thankfully, shut his mouth. The First Division Leader was guilty about scaring the younger by raising his voice, something he only did when he was extremely pissed off.

That had happened once. Shun had thought it'd be funny to play a prank on the nineteen-year old and ended up getting yelled out. The cap-wearing God Eater didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day. For a whole week after that, he'd be seen scrambling to get away whenever Hisame entered the room.

Good times.

But enough about Hisame bitching at Shun. Kota fearfully looked at Hisame, feeling guilty when he saw the hurt in his Leader's eyes. He really was serious.

"So you're...?"

"Yes," Hisame stated. Kota rubbed the back of his head nervously, "... So, uh..."

The eye-patch wearing God Eater waited for Kota to find his words. Kota nervously looked at him, "Is it...?"

Understanding what he meant, Hisame's eye widened, "What? No! No, it's not you that I like. I mean, I like you, but as a friend so..."

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, maybe he should've just kept it to himself. But, damn it, it was driving him nuts keeping himself in the closet like this to all of friends. They were his second family; people that he trusted dearly and held close to his heart.

Kota looked relieved and visibly relaxed, "Oh..."

Awkward silence prevailed.

Hisame nervously bit his bottom lip and looked at Kota, "You don't mind?"

Kota rocked on the balls of his feet, "Not really. You just took by surprise is all; you liking other guys that is."

The other gave a strained, but relieved smile. Honestly, he was expecting a more negative reaction, but this was a pleasant enough surprise. They both laughed nervously, letting the tension within theirselves ease up a bit.

"So... who is it?" Kota finally asked. Hisame went rigid and turned an interesting shade of pink. Kota fought the urge to laugh at his friend's face, sincerely wishing he had a camera. It wasn't often that their calm leader got flustered. Hisame gave Kota pleading look, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

A suspicious light was in that one blue eye, "Really?"

"Dude," Kota raised one hand appeasingly, "Really. I promise I won't laugh, honest. Now c'mon, spill it."

Hisame took a deep breath, his cheeks reddning even more. He mumbled something and Kota tilted his head, "Huh? I didn't hear that. Who did you say it was?"

"... Brendan."

For the second time that day, Kota's jaw dropped to the floor. Hisame's brow furrowed and snapped his fingers in front of Kota's face to get him to snap out of his trance. Kota jerked up and shook his head before giving his friend another shocked look, "Seriously? You like Brendan?"

"Yes."

Kota blanked out again. After awhile, he said, "Why?"

Hisame swallowed a little, "Well... It just kinda happened."

Kota raised an eyebrow as if to say "You're not telling me everything."

The First Division Leader sighed, "Brendan makes me feel safe and... maybe I just wanted somebody to hold me for once. I'm constantly having to act like leader, and I have to be a pillar of strength."

That made sense... kinda. But Kota could see it. Hisame was a leader and needed to act like one. All of their lives were his responsibility. He was responsible for making sure they all came back alive from their missions of fighting the Aragami.

This also explained why Hisame had looked so spooked when Kanon and Brendan had gone missing. But for all of it, Kota still had to say it, "I was actually expecting you to say you liked Soma."

Here, a gloved hand held up one finger, "One: Soma likes Shio. And two: As much as I think Soma is one of the tall, dark, attractive, broody guys who's really a softy at heart, I can't bring myself to think of him like that."

Kota just gave him a deadpan look, "Do you realize how much of a girl you sound like right now?"

"You were the one who asked," Hisame shot back.

Fair enough.

Kota and Hisame both grinned, the fiery red-head happy that his friend hadn't judged him at all. It was really invigorating, and gave him a boost of confidence. They both entered the Den's main room where everyone was seated and eating.

"Hisame, over here," Kanon waved over to them. Hisame grinned and trotted over to where the pink-haired girl was sitting with Annette, Frederico, and Brendan. Kota saw the smile on his friend's face as he talked with them, Brendan in particular.

"Hm?" He blinked once. Brendan had Hisame's hand in his.

_'Yep... Hisame is definitely low on the manly scale.'_

Not that he'd say that out loud. Friend or not, Hisame might beat him sensless for that.

* * *

><p>Review, and no flames.<p> 


End file.
